


Ten Seconds

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a word challenge  - car wreck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Seconds

It happened in less than ten seconds. The cars were running nearly neck and neck but on the straight away, the Challenger was getting ahead and then it happened, the tire blew causing the car to drift into the lane of the Shelby and t-boned the Challenger.

Quickly the crews and medical approached the cars to pull out the drivers. 

Tommy Boy was conscious but was not moving in the Shelby. Perfect Tommy was unconscious in the Challenger.

Medical shouted and moved bringing the two drivers out of their cars onto stretchers. 

Rawhide was by TB’s side as the medics were strapping her down for transport.

“Hey girl,” he forced a smile.

She smiled up at him among the head gear she had on. “I’m good. How’s Tommy?”

“We don’t know, he’s out.”

“What happened?”

“Don’t know, we’ll have to review the cameras on it.”

A medic nodded to Rawhide. “We’re ready.”

“Buckaroo’s waiting for you. I’ll see you soon,” Rawhide squeezes her hand and let’s go.

He watched as the two medics move the gurney to the ambulance and loaded in.


End file.
